garofandomcom-20200223-history
Garo
Garo is a Makai Armor that specializes in long sword combat. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title as Golden Knight or Golden Knight Garo (黄金騎士・牙狼（ガロ） Ōgon Kishi Garo, lit. "Fanged Wolf") The armor belonged to the Saejima bloodline for a time, belonging to Taiga Saezima, later inherited by Kouga Saezima, and Raiga Saezima. Eventually, the armor made it to Ryūga Dōgai as its most recent sucessor. Description & Characteristics The Garo armor was created by blacksmiths of the Makai Order many generations ago. Like all Makai Armors, they are completely composed of soul metal and designed after a wolf. Beyond the wolf motif, the armor is designed to be more gallant and noble in appearance. Adorned in golden plating, the armor radiates a bright golden hue and occasionally blast fire to create a powerful psychological effect upon its opponents. Amongst all armors, the Garo armor set and equipment is the most deceptive in form. The Garo armor is normally bestowed to one of the Saezima line when he enters the Tower of Heroic Spirits to be given the title of Garo. However, Raiga Saezima is the last known Saezoma to wear the armor prior to being blackened and inherited by Ryuga Dogai. The one who takes the title of Garo is regarded to be the strongest knight. While this is not a formal ranking in itself and no preferential treatment is given to the said knight, as seen in Makai Flash Knight where Kouga became a Senatorial Knight in light of his numerous deeds. The title nonetheless commands respect and even awe among the Knights, so much so that the symbol of Garo itself is instantly recognized by any knight. When the knight summons the armor, he must use the Garo Sword to summon it. Through a form of focused summoning, the knight points the sword upwards and spinning it in a circular pattern that creates a dimensional rift that opens to suit up. For that brief moment, the armor appears malleable and wraps itself around the knight with a temporary glow. While the transformation process takes under ten seconds, a skilled opponent can use that chance to prevent the knight from donning his armor and/or even rob the knight of his armor if they are capable enough; it would render the knight limited in combat strength. Although the armor is strong, its power is also relative to the strength of its user. Because the armor is composed of soul metal, the knight's mental/emotional discipline will reflect on the strength of Garo as well. Under unique conditions, the armor is capable of changing its form. When exposed and/or influenced by powerful spiritual energies, the Garo armor is capable of temporarily taking more powerful alternate forms. Unfortunately, the power-up changes have never been permanent. After expending its energies, the armor reverts to its normal form. No knight have yet to develop nor shown enough power to enhance Garo without external assistance. Weapons & Equipment *Garo Sword : In normal conditions, the Sword of Garo appears to be a plain light short sword akin to Chinese Tai Chi sword. However, the scabbard is more decadent in western design. Appearing as a red wooden scabbard, it carries the golden triangular symbol of Garo; the scabbard itself is stronger than normal wood as it is capable of withstanding sword strikes without a scratch. When the knight uses the sword to summon Garo, the sword transforms into a western style long sword (akin to medieval knights). The mystical/magical properties of the sword makes it more powerful than regular swords. The blade doesn't dull (or as easily) compared to regular swords. As the weapon is made of soul metal, relative to the knight's skills, he can manipulate the weight of the weapon to increase or decrease it to in different situations to increase or minimize damage. Variants - Light Awakening Beast Garo= Beyond the Lost Soul Beast transformation exist this form: The Light Awakening Beast Garo (光覚獣身牙狼, Kōkaku Jūshin Garo). An upgraded version of Lost Soul Beast Garo only achievable after having their light rekindled.}} - Upgrades= - Master Garo= During Garo's final fight against Kiba, Kouga could not summon his armor due to a magic seal placed by Kiba with Zaruba having his owner throw him into the dimensional rip to bring his armor. After a long exaggerated battle with Kiba, Kouga tried to summon Garo again and this time Kouga's armor was brought out by cherub versions of Zaruba to help him gear up, signifying that this was a different more powerful summon of the armor. The armor was slightly different this time, and included a cape unlike previous transformations. This upgrade came with a price paid by Zaruba who rusted away after Kouga defeats Kiba. This variant would later resurface during GARO: The Makai Flower worn by Taiga's spirit. - Phosphorus Garo= While fighting Legules, Garo uses the Phosphorus Arrow assume the new form to negate the Horror's influence. - Dragon Formation Garo= A form Garo assumed when Rekka used her flute to summon all the Makai Warrior spirits who had fallen to Karma to give Kouga's armor the power to defeat Karma.}} - Downgrades= - Anime Versions= - León's Version= The armor features a more slender, angular appearance. It has long scarves ending in heavy rings, which are used to snare opponents. Unlike previous incarnations of the armor, León's version is able to emote & open its mouth to roar. Implications are that León's bitter & angry disposition shaped the armor into sinister-looking version. The armor cracks dramatically on the left side when León dons it and these cracks continuously emit flames, which are only calmed after making a contract with Zaruba, with the cracks glowing faintly instead. After León conquers the flames of the protective seal and regaining the Garo armor it takes on its natural appearance. - Alfonso's Version= Alfonso confiscated the armor after defeating León who had transformed into Lost Soul Beast Garo, it looks just like his grandfather's armor and retains the cape from Gaia. - Lost Soul Beast Garo= When the wearer of the Golden Armor fully gives into sin, it reveals the true form of the Golden Armor, according to Mendoza. The major difference between the anime version and the live action version: *It has wolf heads instead of claws on the arms *Giant pauldrons *There is extra pieces on the back with unknown use or function *It can project fire out over an entire city & create a fire tornado - Garo-Zoro Combination= In the final battle against Mendoza, León used both his father's and his own weapons to combine the Garo and Zoro armors into a powerful new form. The composite armor possesses emerald-colored Madō Fire wings, León's original Garo armor's scarves, and Zoro's chain reels and is capable of flight.}} - }} History Pics Gallery Notes & Trivia The Garo armor is typically passed on from father to son or master to disciple, the only different being the armor's eye color of the armor changes as it is passed on. *Taiga Saezima had red eyes while as Garo. *Kouga Saezima had green eyes during his time as Garo. *Raiga Saezima had blue eyes during his time as Garo. *Ryūga Dōgai had orange eyes during his time as Garo. *León Luís has been seen with either green or red eyes during his time as Garo. *Alfonso San Valiante had blue eyes during his time as Garo. Articles & References External Links